Cassen's 1st Alien 4
Category:Episodes Sven was driving his blue and green Honda CivicType-R,Annia was sitting at the back light green and blue seat behind Sven's front seat. "Ewwww,Your car stinks like a stunk had been in here"Said Annia,She held her nose in disgust. "Apparently,Someone else did that."answered Sven. "Without even asking on my own behalf" Annia rolled her eyes. "Whoever caused the stunk,Can't be possibly a Bud of yours to be stupid enough for that act" "A bit over the ledge,Are we?"Sven asked,smirking while looking at the review mirror specifically at Annia's direction. "I'm not the one wearing eye contacts"Said Annia,putting her hands on her hips to make a scowling look on her face. "Ha,Good thing that I am not a girl who's friend lost her brother"Sven said back to her,He was wearing a burgundy shirt underneath a short silver sleeve shirt.although,his jeans were like a deep brown decorated in Cowboy men signs all the way around. She gave a ominous look to Sven,He regretted on saying it without thinking on his actions and consequences. "Cassen will want me to apologize and say she is right something is really going on here"Said Annia,putting her hands on her knee's to have her eye looking down at the ground. "What did you have a fight about?"He asked,acting like he had a situration like this before only different people. "How can I describe this to you in a way that could be understood?"She asked him,Not sure if he will understand. "I don't know,"Sven shrugged. "just tell me and i'll try to contemplate it" "all right...."Annia sighed before starting. "All of this really started back something crashed here a few months or probably years ago,I am not sure anymore.Weird Things appeared and reported to the local media,Claiming they were spacecrafts......and usually Aliens.Later local people started to go missing,Most of them wanted to ditch this small town even before going missing" "I can understand that/"Sven said,Grinning as if he knew what was really happening. "Wait there is more to it."Says Annia,raising her finger in manner saying she was not done,yet. "Oh come on already!"Sven said,giving off a rather grimace look to Annia while driving his Honda Civic type-R at a speed of 30 MPH. "Day before Halloween....I noticed out of this world water creature's in one of our town Rivers,Known as presumably''Black Lake'' and Crystal Falls"Annia said,tentatively "Why are they named that?"He asked. Annia's eyes turned a dark shade of orange as she lifted her hand,Pieces of DVD's circled around a flat oval shape in a shade of orange being different.Sven's eyes widened in shock as witnessing a reconstruction of a DVD. When fully reconstructed,She inserted it into the DVD player. "Black Lake was named for well known Black water,Back in the 70's there was a big war clashed in one faction of people fighting for a profit they claimed onto first that was thought to be theirs.To stop Said clash from escalating,One officer had done a deed into turning himself a different type of type of human being able to touch a object and become it.He touched oil,Took his body to water where he jumped in.Fellow people tried to stop oil from ruining the lake only the fatel moment of his jump made it worse that the war ceased for the lake."''Said a young womans voice,She paused before saying more and then continued on. ''"Crystal Falls is a waterfall,Given that a Crew officially founded it.This Crew had our five original fatherly founders making our town WhineVille,For short we can call them:'Leeroy,Jamosion,Ashely,Samathana,and last but not least Threono'.Meaning of Crystal Falls is kept unknown due to lack of information passed on in our community's" After playing,The disc went back to Annia. "OH MY GOD!"Said Sven,Freaking out as the hair on the back of his neck went straight up. ___________________________________________________ Cassen followed her boss to a door,Although this wooden door was coated in red paint and it's texture seemed like a piece of a hammer was on the front.. Right beside it,A rectangle device in a upward position had a ball made from glass.Her boss lowered his eyes down to a level where he had shifted a eye specifically at the device. A red light beamed out,Scanning his eye to clarify he was a authorized person to enter.Cassen saw the light retreat back into the glass small ball now closing and rentering inside. The door clicked,Symbolizing they could enter after her boss used his eye to unlock the door or something. "Come inside,Mrs.C"He said,leaving the red texture door open for Cassen to come in. Cassen came inside."What kind of device is that?"She asked,looking around to see her surroundings. Instead of seeing just pieces of engineering items of what she expected,Cassen saw objects created someway like her watch.Engineering Labs were stationed across from each other working designations being occupied in research and testing possible potentially technology be available national wise,There were windows like the ones from interrogation rooms used by police to see a perp when the perp didn't see them. Most of the room inside were blocked by curtains covering the windows inside the room. "One of our latest improved security devices,This device detects a slightest change or unqualified person wanting to enter our zone"he replied,sounding proud of the latest improved inventions. "Mr.GiLiDoS,Have you seen a watch like this?"Cassen asked,Unwrapping the black fabric from her alien like watch. "A-a Ultimatrix!"GiLiDoS exclaimed. "This is strange,Ben Tennyson has one.I never thought that one would crash here." "Ben Tennyson?Ultimatrix?"She asked,Confused. "I'll tell you only what i know about that watch,The rest about Ben is something that you will find out."Said GiLiDoS. "The Ultimatrix is the Evolved,Upgraded and modified form of the Omnitrix.It has the ability to turn aliens into their ultimate forms by evolving them,granting them stronger and more powerful abilities.To activate the alien being used,transforming the alien into its ultimate form.Like the Omnitrix,The Ultimatrix has the ablility to sample the DNA of a any alien who's not already stored inside.The Ultimatrix can obtain the sample by detecting the alien and automatically sending out a scanning glowing beam of light". "So that's why the light beamed out,"Cassen said,realizing her Ultimatrix had got a sample of a alien not stored inside."Because my watch has a clean slate." "Now lets continue this tour on where we left off"GiLiDoS said,turning where a fine created hallway stood. Cassen followed GiLiDoS,Wrapping the black fabric around her Ultimatrix to make sure other people didn't see it except her. The apricot and amber colored walls had a directive resemblance of screw driver patterns reaching out the edges near the ending point of the hallway,Soon when they got to other door that was designed like the first door. Instead of doing the exact thing,GiLiDoS opened the door that led to testing fields.Black marks seemed to be found on the lavender gray metal walls easily saying some of the engineering testing resulted in failure "This room is where mostly mechatronics and electronic engineering are tested.Although you're testing area is not this place to be at."Said GiLiDoS,Giving information about the room is use. "So where am I supposed to be doing it at?"Cassen asked,eager to know where she worked at. "Upstairs at room five,You start work tommorrow."Said GiLiDoS. "If you need help on where to go,Just ask Jerry" Major events -Cassie learns her watch is called the Ultimatrix. Trivia Mr Gladious knows aboutt the Ultimatrix but never tells HOW he knows of it.